1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to electrical devices and more specifically to electrical devices which hide line voltage cables and a low voltage cable behind a wall for a more aesthetically pleasing appearance.
2. Background Art
Electrical cords and plugs are well known and are used to provide electrical current to a number of devices. Modern televisions are light enough to be hung on the wall, yet still need to be connected to an electrical outlet. In new construction, an electrical outlet can be located where a television will ultimately be mounted, yet the majority of households have electrical outlets near the floor. In these instances, the television electrical cable droops from the mounted television to reach the electrical outlet near the floor and creates an unsightly appearance. Further, DVD players, cable boxes, and similar devices which play through the television must be connected to the television with an HDMI cable or other suitable cable. These cables then must be run up the wall and further clutters the television's appearance.